


The Emperor's Dilemma

by Anonymous



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Marriage Proposal, copious amount of memes, foot fungus, number 15 burger king foot lettuce the last thing, rated T for donT read This, yuzuru is an actual god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 15:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The emperor of Yumenosaki finds himself in quite a predicament.





	The Emperor's Dilemma

“You think your life is hard?” Eichi Tenshouin, Student Council President of Yumenosaki Academy, beloved idol emperor and generic rich bitch asked rhetorically in his head, “I’m a high school student wearing size 13 nikes… Men’s size nikes.”

Eichi Tenshouin had a terrible, terrible secret, you see. The reason he wore this enormous size shoes was not his dick European cock, even though it also played a role, nay it was to accommodate his foot fungus enlarged toes.   
He sighed in displeasure, his feet throbbing in his somewhat small shoes. He had just gotten them switched out, but he already needed a bigger pair already!

The blond walked into the Student Council room, expecting to have his broken heart mended by his twinky follower, Tori. What he saw in the room was only the mild aura of something sinister. As soon as he blinked, Tori’s shredded butler, Yuzuru Fushimi, appeared out of nowhere. The 8-packed man stared him down and wet his lips with his desaturated magenta tongue.  
“Number 15…” he began.  
Eichi gulped. Yuzuru was a real weirdo to be alone with and for some reason he always tried his hardest to roast Eichi in any way possible.  
“....Burger King foot lettuce…” Yuzuru droned on in his monotonous, almost robotic voice. Eichi felt the beginning threads of despair crawling down his spine. The butler raised his voice and stared Eichi directly into his soul, unleashing his godly powers, “...the last thing you’d want in your burger is someone’s foot fungus, but that might be exactly what you’re getting.”

Eichi froze, petrified in shock. How did he know?? He shouldn’t be too surprised, Yuzuru seemed to possess ethereal powers beyond what a normal human being should be capable of understanding. The emperor panicked, and in a very bad decision considering he was always on the verge of death, sprinted out the luxurious room.  
Fuck, fuck, fuck!, he cursed internally, his lungs already giving out and bubbling phlegm and other bodily slimes into his esophagus. In his frantic running, he ended up in front of the Sewing Club by accident; he loved to come here to tease his classmate, Shuu Itsuki.  
In a last fit of strength, he passed out in front of the door.

When he came to again, Shuu Itsuki was looking at him, actually somewhat worried. Eichi would have been flattered, was it not for the fact Shuu was slowly undressing him to give his body some air to breathe.

“N-no!” he almost yelled, startling the pinkhaired sewer who was about to untie his shoes. Shuu grumbled a bit and crossed his arms, “You absolute fucking buffoon. You cretin. How fucking dare you spook me when I’m helping you? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class---”  
Eichi did what everyone did to shut Shuu up and smacked his ass. Shuu squealed like an omega in heat and blushed from ear to ear. Luckily, he got the message.  
“Y-You see… Shuu-chan,” Eichi smirked a bit at the name, knowing how much it annoyed the other, “m-my feet are… it’s disgraceful, really… for an emperor to have… have…”  
he broke into tears, breaking the tsundere’s heart a bit. They hugged for a second, sharing a tender moment while Eichi groped his ass more.  
“I have… foot fungus…”  
Shuu gasped loudly. Not the foot fungus… an idol’s worst enemy. He sympathized greatly with the fallen warrior, suddenly understanding his weird behaviour and non-consensual ass groping. His ass was pretty good and it’s not like Tenshouin had any ass of himself to grope as a comfort.

Luckily, Shuu was prepared because his puppet, Mika, often got foot fungus from running around barefoot. He smiled gently at Eichi and leaned down, reaching for something in his bag. It was a cream. An anti-fungus cream. Eichi burst into tears at the sight, pulling Shuu close to kiss his cheeks all over.  
“Marry me, Shuu Itsuki.”

Shuu blushed, but said yes. True love can conquer even foot fungus.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, please read my other work: [My Omega Kitten's Tootsies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501793)


End file.
